Wet Love
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: An AkuRoku RP fic that TaintedTamer and I did. CONTAINS YAOI!


The locker room was empty, dimly lit due to the hour, and silent - save for the sound of one of the showers running in the back area. A blonde lifted his face up, closing blue eyes and letting the pressure of the water crash down over his hair, neck, and shoulders. It felt great, especially after the long day he had had. With a sigh he made sure all of the soap had been washed off before he turned off the water. His towels were waiting on the bench, but he took his time and stood in the steamy shower stall for a moment to gather up the few items he had brought.

A smile snaked across the redheads face as he watched the naked male bathe himself ever so gently. When the water turned off he stood, stealing glances around the corner, debating or whether or not he should allow the boy to see him or not. Depending on the boy's mood it could end up for better or for worse. Sometimes the blonde's temper got the better of him and Axel was often the direct receiver of it.

Roxas stepped out into the chilled air and hurried over to the bench; quickly grabbing one of his towels and wrapping it around his waist. He carefully tucked a corner of the towel to make sure it didn't fall while he grabbed the other and attempted to dry his blonde hair - rubbing the towel rather roughly over the spikes.

It was now or never, the redhead decided as he quickly and silently made his way forward, advancing behind the spiky haired youth. With his spindly arms he reached the around the slender waist of the blonde and firmly clasped his hands together so that he could not escape.

"You look good when you're wet," the redhead whispered breathily into the boy's ear with a smirk in his voice.

Roxas jumped slightly as he felt arms around him, but his eyes narrowed as he heard the familiar voice in his ear. He glanced over his shoulder to see the green eyes and red hair,  
"And you're a horny pervert - were you freakin' watching me in the shower?" he asked.

Axel grinned innocently, sarcasm etched in his voice, "Why no, why would I stand around the corner watching you caress your slim body as the soap and water dripped down you?"

"Like I said - horny pervert." Roxas said before pushing Axel back and continue to dry his hair.

The redhead stumbled backwards slightly from the push that was delivered towards him, nearly tripping over the benches that lie behind him. It only took a moment for him to regain his balance.

"Ha-ha, you know I like it when you play rough Roxas," Axel said.

With those words, in one quick motion, he had the blonde, spiky haired youth pinned against the lockers.

Roxas gave a small shout of surprise, the towel he had been using for his hair falling to the ground. It only took him a moment to recover from the surprise of being held against the locker and he glared.  
"Axel! G-get off!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry Roxas, but I can't do that this time. Look at what you've caused already," Axel motioned towards the slight lump that lay under his own towel around his waist, whilst tightening his grip on the boy so that he could not escape.

Roxas blinked, then struggled, trying to pull his wrists free and having half the mind to just kick Axel...he kept his gaze narrowed.  
"Axel." he said sternly, his tone hinting of his intentions if he the older man didn't let go.

Despite the edge in Roxas' voice, Axel was not giving up so easily this time. He had held himself out for far too long. Axel pressed his slightly larger body against the boy, pinning him further to the locker, sliding one leg in between the boy's so that his legs were now spread open.

"Protest all you want, but I'm not letting you get away this time," Axel whispered before capturing Roxas' lips in a rough kiss.

Roxas gasped as he felt his legs spread apart, but he didn't have much time to process what Axel had said before lips were covering his own. He didn't respond at first, still having half the mind to just shove Axel right onto his ass.

Reluctance was emanating off of the boy.

Axel grinned into the kiss, "Are we going to have to call this rape? Or are you going to stop being stubborn let me release some of that tension?"

The redhead's hands were teasing the towel around Roxas' waist, slowly undoing it. Finally, Axel's leg was all that kept Roxas' towel from falling completely to the ground.

Roxas paused, his blue eyes meeting with Axel's green. He gave a sigh, relaxing slightly in Axel's hold, though his eyes were still narrowed. "Happy?" he asked, though a small smile formed on his lips.

Roxas' action caught Axel by surprise for a moment. He hadn't been expecting him to give in. His surprise soon vanished into suppressed excitement, attempting to maintain his composure.

"Very," Axel replied with a slight chuckle, taking the boy's lips up with his own once more, this time more tenderly, all the while pressing his body closer against Roxas'.

Roxas closed his eyes slowly as their lips meant once again. He didn't move his body still tense as the thoughts of punching, slapping, or kicking Axel where still floating through his mind.

Slowly, still a bit unsure of whether it was safe or not for him to release Roxas, Axel released one of his hands. With his now free hand he undid the troublesome towel around his waist, letting it carelessly drop to the floor, bringing Roxas' towel along with it. His now bare leg rubbed teasingly against the youth's groin, while his own already full-grown erection was rubbing painfully against Roxas' leg.

Axel's tongue slithered out of his mouth, licking Roxas' bottom lip, begging for entrance into the familiar mouth.

Roxas bit back deep moan at the pressure Axel was applying to his lower area. He hesitated at the silent request before allowing his lips to part.

Greedily, Axel slid his tongue inside of the open mouth, tasting the sweet inside, allowing his tongue to roam around into the dark crevices. Roxas' tongue and his own began a fierce battle between. Axel's hands were no longer pinning the youth's arms against the lockers, but gracefully traveling down the moist body beneath him.

Roxas slowly allowed himself to relax and arched into Axel's touch. His free hands clenched for only a moment and then unclenched along with the last remnants of his stubbornness while his fingers trailed down Axel's chest and he pressed forward into the kiss, opening his mouth wider.

A shiver ran through Axel's body as he felt the tender touch of Roxas' fingers on his chest. With his right hand he clenched onto the back of the boy's neck so as to deepen the kiss further. Axel's other hand wrapped around Roxas' waist, pulling him closer. He groaned with satisfaction as he felt the rub of Roxas' groin against his leg.

He gasped into the kiss as Axel pulled him closer and he gave a needy moan while his hands gripped Axel's hips.

Axel suppressed a grin upon hearing the moan, surging his actions onwards. He pumped his hips forwards as he felt the touch of the boys' fingers on his hips. He allowed his lips to separate from Roxas' lips and began moving downwards on Roxas' neck. Axel gnawed gently at the flesh that was just in between the jaw line and earlobe.

Roxas tipped his head back to allow Axel's mouth more room, his grip on the red head's hip tightening as the blonde gasped softly.

Axel gladly took the newly opened space into his mouth, teasing it gently with his slightly sharp teeth. His hand brushed teasingly across Roxas' cock, twirling the blonde curls that surrounded it gently whilst using his other hand to keep the youths' hips steady.

Roxas groaned as he felt Axel's hand near his growing erection...but his attention was shifting between the hand and the mouth currently at his neck. The blonde gasped, his hands leaving Axel's hips and ghosting over his back to his shoulders.

Axel let his kisses begin to travel downwards on the boys' body, his tongue flicking out ever so often on the sensitive spots that he knew so well. He lingered slightly on the Roxas' nipples, but on for a moment. His destination was finally reached.

"Look, you're already getting hard down here," Axel teased, delivering small kisses to the shaft that grew harder with each passing moment.

Roxas gave a sharp gasp as Axel kissed his member, her face blushing faintly. His hands dragged through the red spikes of hair as he glanced down at Axel, "A...Axel...please." he asked, his voice wavering.

The warmth of the youths pulsing length was too much to resist but he held back, if only to tease the boy further.

"Where do you want it? Here?" Axel suckled a bit on the bottom side of the erection.

"Or here?" another small suckle.

"Here?" A light nip.

"Or how about...here?" Axel flicked his tongue teasingly over the hole at the tip, sucking down on it.

With each movement of Axel's mouth, Roxas gasped - but he gave a deep, needy moan as Axel sucked on the tip. He arched forward slightly, his fingers gripping the red spikes of Axel's hair a little tighter.

Complying with the silent request, Axel took Roxas' full length into his mouth, running his tongue along the way, taking him in to the hilt. His hand moved to grip the tender ass that graced Roxas' backside, the other hand held onto the boy's hip for support.

His whole body shuddered in pure pleasure, the grip on the red hair tightening as his legs shook.  
"Hah, hnnn..." Roxas gasped, closing his eyes and leaning his head back as he arched further into Axel's warm mouth.

Axel took the youth into his warm mouth further. The hand on Roxas' backside move further south until it reached the twitching entrance. Axel threw one of Roxas' legs over his shoulder to allow better entrance. He gently inserted one finger into the boys' entrance, another one quickly following into the willing entrance all the while continuing to please Roxas' front side.

The actions brought a throaty groan from the blonde and he was partially glad one leg was being supported by Axel - otherwise he would probably have fallen back against the lockers for support.

It was a sudden and unsuspected decision of Axel's to completely cease the actions he was currently taking part in, not wanting the youth to cum too early.

"If I wait any longer I'm going to cum before we even start...do you want to do it standing? Or do you wunna bend over the bench?" Axel chuckled lightly, all the while planting kisses on Roxas' lower stomach.

Roxas took a moment to process what Axel said, his mind fogged by the older man's previous actions. He let his head lean back against the locker, taking a moment to breathe...  
"I...I don't care..." he muttered.

Not wanting to hold himself back any longer, Axel lifted the boy with ease, wrapping Roxas' spindly legs around his waist for support.

"I'm...putting it in," Axel grunted in warning as he took hold of his painfully throbbing erection and poked lightly at Roxas' entry as another warning.

Roxas stiffened at first, but forced himself to relax, his hands falling to the back of Axel's neck as he leaned forward and locked lips with the red head.

Axel welcomed Roxas' sudden aggression. Gently, he slid his throbbing member inside the youth.

"Ah...it's just sucking me in! Feels so...hah...good..." Axel moaned as he began his slow thrusting movements.

Roxas' arms wrapped around Axel's neck and he leaned his head back against the locker as he felt the familiar cock within him. He groaned deeply, arching slightly to push Axel deeper.

Blood threatened to ooze from Axel's lip as he bit down hard to keep himself from moaning aloud as he felt Roxas take him in nearly to the hilt.

"Hah...ah...Roxas..." He breathed, wrapping an arm tighter around Roxas' waist, using the other to begin pleasing Roxas' throbbing member that lay against his stomach.

Roxas shuddered in pleasure, unable to really think of anything to say. Deep, throaty, needy, moans seemed to be the only sound he was capable of making as he allowed himself to be lost in Axel. His arms around Axel's neck tightened slightly as he arched again, taking Axel in deeply as he waited for that special spot to be brushed.

Axel thrusted more profusely, attempting to keep time with the strokes he was delivering Roxas' shivering member. The warm inside walls of Roxas caved around Axel, sucking him in deeper. He gladly welcomed this warmth.

Roxas groaned until he suddenly gave a mewl as Axel hit that sweet spot within in. He wasn't going to last much longer, but he struggled to hold himself back. He opened his eyes for a moment, realizing he was blushing deeply before he leaned forward and kissed Axel once more.

Axel clenched the youth towards him possessively, returning the kiss with much heat. He felt his throbbing member about to give in. He pumped his hand aggressively against Roxas' rigid cock.

"Mmm...Roxas...I'm...cuming..." Axel moaned, quickening his thrusting.

Roxas deepened the kiss passionately feeling himself about to cum at any second. He tensed before mewling - cuming all over his lover's hand and stomach as he came.

Axel groaned happily as he released himself not long after Roxas, his warm seed filling the inside of Roxas' inner caves. Breathing deeply, Axel leaned his head against Roxas' chest, attempting to catch his breath.

"Hah...ahh...Roxas..." was all Axel could manage through his attempts to regulate his breathing.

Roxas shivered at the feel of Axel releasing within him and then went limp, his head falling back against the locker as gasped for air to cool himself. He couldn't even make a logical reply as his mind was still fuzzy.

"Roxas...for being so stubborn at the beginning, you turned out more willingly quickly," Axel joked, planting small kisses around the youth's collarbone.

Roxas gave a tired smile, "It was either that or rape." he said, his grip around Axel's neck lessening and he settled his hands on his lover's shoulders instead.

A small shiver ran up Axel's back as he felt the slender hands of the other boy move downwards slightly on his back.

"Haha, you're lower half begs to differ that it wasn't rape," Axel chuckled against the soft neck of his lover, "But in any case...why don't you join me for my shower that you distracted me from?"

Roxas paused, raising a brow as he 'thought' about it. "Well, thanks to you I need another shower...so yes, I believe I'll join you." he said, smirking.

Axel laughed and let the boy drop down to his feet so that he could walk on his own. In order to encourage the youth to get moving, he gave a loud smack on the youth's ass, lingering for a few moments to grope.

Roxas gave a startled shout, turning and giving Axel a dark glare that didn't truly block the small smirk that tugged at his lips.  
"Keep that up and you'll shower alone." the blonde stated.

A fake pout graced Axel's face, "Aw Roxie, I was just helpin ya get movin'."

He failed to hold back a laugh. Throwing his arm around Roxas, they made their way once more into the showers.


End file.
